Distrito 3 - Kozume Kenma
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: La campana que marcaba el final de la entrevista sonó y tan pronto se levantó del asiento para hacerle lugar a Haiba Lev, la audiencia se olvidó de él. Probablemente también los demás tributos se olvidaron de Kozume Kenma tan pronto desapareció de su vista. Un error comprensible pero fatal.


Le fue fácil pasar desapercibido. El Distrito 3, fabril, urbano, no solía cosechar muchos vencedores. En la arena raras veces encontraban las herramientas tecnológicas con las que mejor se manejaban y la Naturaleza era a menudo su peor enemigo.

El chico delgado, algo bajo, con sus cabellos oscuros siempre cubriéndole el rostro, no llamó la atención de nadie. Si alguien se molestó en fijarse en aquel distrito, su mirada fue inmediatamente atraída por el otro tributo: más de un metro noventa de estatura, sonrisa confiada, cabellos plateados que recordaban a los del último vencedor del Distrito 8, el popular Sugawara Koushi. Tenía solo quince años, pero demostró la misma infantil confianza en sí mismo durante todas las preliminares y en especial durante su entrevista. Con un puntaje de 8, Haiba Lev se convirtió en el tributo del Distrito 3 a tener en cuenta.

En contraste, el principal talento de Kozume Kenma parecía ser su capacidad de fundirse con el entorno y hacer que la gente se olvidase de su presencia, aun cuando lo tenían delante de sus propios ojos. Al mismo entrevistador, con su larga carrera de lidiar con tributos a sus espaldas, le costó lo suyo sonsacarle algo con lo que pudiera hacerlo memorable para la audiencia.

—¿Cuál dirías que es tu mayor fortaleza, Kenma?

El muchacho ladeó un poco la cabeza, sus cabellos oscuros apenas dejando entrever sus ojos de gato.

—Presté mucha atención en las clases de supervivencia —respondió al fin, en voz casi demasiado baja para ser captada por el micrófono —. Así que supongo que primero tendrían que encontrarme para matarme. Y si llegamos a eso… —Se encogió de hombros —. Kuro me enseñó cómo usar un cuchillo.

—¿Kuro es tu mentor?

Negó con la cabeza, su pelo oscuro deslizándose por su rostro como un telón al terminar la función.

—Es… es mi mejor amigo. De siempre. Cuando me vino a despedir me dijo qué tenía que hacer. Para sobrevivir.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

Kenma se mordió el labio.

—Que lo intentaría —respondió, en el mismo tono quedo y monocorde.

El entrevistador asintió, con tanta comprensión y simpatía que nadie diría que su trabajo era a despedir niños al matadero.

—Por supuesto. De mi parte, Kenma, te deseo que la suerte esté siempre de tu parte.

Por primera vez, la cara del chico reflejó algo parecido a un sentimiento: incredulidad pura.

Aunque siempre podría haber sido un truco de la luz.

La campana que marcaba el final de la entrevista sonó y tan pronto se levantó del asiento para hacerle lugar a Haiba Lev, la audiencia se olvidó de él. Probablemente también los demás tributos se olvidaron de Kozume Kenma tan pronto desapareció de su vista.

Un error comprensible.

Aquel año los Vigilantes decidieron probar algo diferente. Más de uno entre los espectadores (y los presentadores) dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando las pantallas revelaron la nueva arena. Ante sus ojos no encontraron una selva frondosa, ni un paisaje montañoso cubierto de bosques o una playa de arenas blancas. Edificios grises semiderruidos, algunos casi tan altos como los del Capitolio, se alzaban en todas direcciones hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era la reconstrucción escalofriantemente detallista de una ciudad en ruinas tras los estragos de las antiguas guerras, con sus casas, edificios y extrañas construcciones con torres ("campanarios" las llamaron los presentadores) reducidas a meras carcasas. Aquí y allá, sin embargo, todavía quedaba algún vestigio de su antiguo esplendor: una vidriera de cristal coloreado con dibujos de flores y animales cortada por las rajaduras; una pintura sobre una pared derruida; una cúpula que aún conservaba su tinte dorado destellando al sol.

El encanto no neutralizaba sus peligros, por supuesto. Como imitación de una ciudad arrasada por la guerra, muchas de sus estructuras eran de naturaleza endeble, con vigas prontas a caer sobre las cabezas de los tributos y suelos que se hundían bajo sus pies; buena parte del agua estaba contaminada y en cada rincón se ocultaban trampas.

La Cornucopia se encontraba en el enorme patio de un edificio con laberínticos pasillos y escaleras de mármol, cuyos suelos de fantásticos mosaicos se vieron muy pronto teñidos de rojo.

Kenma ni siquiera se acercó a la Cornucopia: agarró lo que se encontraba más a mano y echó a correr hacia las sombras. Al torcer por un recodo, se topó con uno de los tributos del Distrito 7, un gran garrote con clavos en sus manos. Ecos de los gritos retumbaban en las paredes y pasó un segundo, luego otro, en que ambos se miraron sin mover un músculo. Los ojos del chico del 7 no se despegaban de la bolsa que había logrado manotear Kenma y la mano con el garrote empezó a alzarse sobre su cabeza.

—¡Kenma, agáchate!

Veloz como un gato Kenma se aplastó contra el suelo y solo un segundo después un ladrillo atravesó el aire para estamparse de lleno en la cara del tributo del 7. El garrote cayó de sus manos, su cara ahora cubierta de sangre, sus pies trastabillaron hacia atrás. Kenma no se detuvo a contemplarlo: echó a correr por unas escaleras, alejándose cada vez más del estruendo de la batalla, hasta llegar a una terraza bañada por la luz mortecina de un sol cubierto de nubes grises.

Casi sin aire, se volvió hacia el otro tributo de su distrito.

—No que no te lo agradezca —murmuró —pero, ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?

Lev se rascó la nuca.

—Bueeenooo… tú siempre fuiste más inteligente que cualquiera que conozco. Seguro que tienes más idea de cómo sobrevivir a la arena que yo. Y, bueno, les dije a Yaku y a Kuroo que te echaría un ojo, y les tengo más miedo a ellos que a los profesionales, qué quieres que te diga. Así que pensé que yo puedo ser los músculos y tú el cerebro, ¿qué dices?

Kenma pareció pensarlo un momento, luego se encogió de hombros.

—La suerte no está de nuestra parte, Lev. Qué más da.

Lev hizo un mohín.

—Eso… no es muy alentador que digamos.

—Es como es. Nadie está apostando por mí en este momento. Pero si quieres… de acuerdo. Seremos aliados.

Por desigual que pudiera parecer tal alianza, el tiempo demostró que bien le convenía a Lev tener de aliado a Kenma. Lev era alto y ágil pero propenso a toparse con cuanta trampa mortal lo esperaba en la arena, mientras que Kenma parecía tener un talento casi sobrenatural para descubrirlas y esquivarlas. Otros tributos no tuvieron tanta suerte: pisar el escalón equivocado bañó en una ducha ácida a un chico del 6, otro del 10 fue quemado vivo por el gas que escapó de súbito de un caño, unos cuantos perdieron la vida entre dolores atroces por beber agua contaminada. Y cada baldosa floja podía significar una nueva trampa, cada escalón un posible derrumbe, cada viga un garrote potencial.

—¿Cuál es el plan, exactamente? Porque tienes uno, ¿verdad?

Kenma siguió caminando por las callejuelas serpenteantes, imperturbable, mientras Lev lo alcanzaba con sus grandes zancadas.

—Seguir vivo. Alejarnos de todos.

Lev frunció el ceño.

—Como plan, no es gran cosa.

—¿Alguna idea mejor?

—…nop.

El plan a corto plazo pareció funcionar: los ojos de gato de Kenma localizaban pronto los pasajes más retorcidos y apartados, aquellos por los cuales los profesionales no se aventuraban cuando salían de caza. La cámara no permanecía demasiado tiempo con aquellos dos: Lev tenía algo de chispa para divertir a la audiencia, pero el apocado Kenma no podía competir con los favoritos del público.

Todos recordarían, sin embargo, el día en que Kozume Kenma sufrió la transformación de inminente víctima a futuro vencedor, mucho antes de que lo proclamasen las trompetas y el anuncio de los presentadores. Era un momento que les gustaría volver a transmitir en años venideros en cada compilación de antiguos Juegos, uno de aquellos hitos memorables, grabados a fuego en el recuerdo de los espectadores.

 _Es siempre emocionante, ¿verdad? Contemplar la transformación de un tributo más en un nuevo vencedor, como la rotura de una crisálida_ , le gustaba decir a los presentadores.

La crisálida se rompió, por así decirlo, una tarde gris en un galpón mal iluminado, motas de polvo danzando en los pocos rayos de luz que se introducían por las hendijas. Lev caminaba de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada, parloteando de todo y de nada, mientras Kenma revisaba con expresión aburrida sus escasos suministros.

—Lev, me agota mirarte. No podremos salir hasta que no se larguen los profesionales, duerme y ya.

El chico era incapaz de mantenerse quieto y Kenma le lanzó una mirada algo exasperada, aunque a esas alturas ya podría considerarse una exasperación cargada de resignación y tal vez, para aquellos que lo conocían bien, hasta cierto afecto. Por irritante que pudiera ser la vibración constante de Lev, el silencio ensordecedor podía enloquecer aún más. Kenma frunció el ceño, su mirada pasando por encima del hombro de Lev, fascinado al parecer por el movimiento errático de las motas de polvo en un haz de luz amarillenta.

Se puso de pie, dejando su bolsa en el suelo, y empezó a recorrer en puntas de pie el perímetro. Con un palo empezó a dar suaves golpecitos en las paredes ante la mirada desconcertada de Lev.

—Kenma, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Para qué le pegas a las paredes? ¿Qué…?

Kenma le indicó que se callara con un gesto de la mano, sin mirarlo, solución que nunca podría durar demasiado con Lev. Al cabo de un rato, él también empezó a recorrer el galpón en dirección contraria a la de su compañero, aunque no parecía tener mucha idea de lo que andaba buscando.

De pronto, Kenma se detuvo en seco y acercó la oreja hasta casi pegarla a la pared, la cual empezó a golpear despacio con el palo. Su rostro, habitualmente inexpresivo, se iluminó y sus labios casi se curvaron en una sonrisa. Lev no lo vio, tamborileando distraído sus dedos sobre la pared, canturreando por lo bajo. Kenma abandonó el palo y sus dedos empezaron a tantear la pared lisa. Con un suspiro, Lev se recargó contra una columna, quejándose una vez más de la peste que era la manada de profesionales. Kenma lo ignoró, o tal vez ni siquiera lo escuchó, concentrado en aquella pared. Sus dedos hicieron presión sobre ella, y entonces, la pared pareció hundirse y luego fue deslizada a un lado por Kenma. A la vista aparecieron un montón de luces tintineantes de colores que se reflejaron en su piel pálida, dibujando una especie de sonrisa en sus labios.

Lev no lo vio, sin embargo. Distraído, dio un paso atrás y su talón se encontró con una baldosa floja. Podría haberse torcido un tobillo, pero no: accionó una de las trampas más perfectas y horripilantes que los Vigilantes hubiesen creado nunca.

—Lev, lo encontré. _Lo encontré_.

Su voz habitualmente monocorde temblaba, la excitación por una vez dibujada en sus rasgos. Casi vibraba en el lugar, sus manos deslizándose por el panel de control, sus ojos abiertos con fascinación. A sus espaldas, una niebla negra salía de los bordes de la baldosa bajo los pies de Lev y ascendía reptando por su cuerpo con la velocidad de una llamarada silenciosa, hasta cubrirlo por entero entre un latido y el siguiente, antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar. En sus casas, todo Panem contuvo el aliento, mezcla de fascinación y horror, cuando la niebla se disipó súbitamente, dejando atrás a un Lev con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca torcida en una mueca, los brazos y piernas tiesos. La cámara se deslizó en un círculo a su alrededor para mostrar el auténtico genio y espanto de la trampa: su piel se había vuelto rugosa y gris, como transformada en piedra. La banda de audio dejó escuchar las exclamaciones ahogadas de los presentadores, quienes por una vez se encontraron sin palabras.

Los gritos de angustia de sus familiares y amigos nunca se escucharían.

Kenma era incapaz de escuchar nada de eso y el público observaba con mórbida fascinación al chico cuya concentración seguía por entero dedicada a la vista ante sus ojos, murmurando de cuando en cuando para sí, ignorante del horror a sus espaldas.

Poco a poco, el entusiasmo mermó o tal vez el silencio sostenido, tan desacostumbrado por parte de su compañero, empezó a resultarle enervante. La sonrisa comenzó a borrarse de sus labios.

—¿Lev? —preguntó, aún sin darse la vuelta —Lev, ¿qué haces?

El silencio fue toda su respuesta y sus hombros se tensaron.

— _¿Lev?_

Muy, muy despacio, comenzó a darse la vuelta, su respiración acelerándose, su piel enfermizamente blanca. Quizás ya se lo imaginara, quizá su instinto le previniera.

Quizá ya hubiera visto demasiados Juegos del Hambre como para esperar un mejor final.

Por un momento, quedó tan tieso como su compañero. Con manos temblorosas logró agarrar su palo del suelo y despacio, en puntas de pie, se acercó lo suficiente para tocar su pecho con la punta. Lev no reaccionó. Lo golpeó con un poco más de fuerza y su cuerpo se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, rígido cual estatua, sus brazos y piernas encajados en el mismo ángulo sin moverse un ápice, su rostro petrificado en una mueca permanente.

—Oh —musitó Kenma, dejando caer el palo que retumbó contra las baldosas.

Más tarde, durante su primera entrevista como el nuevo vencedor de los juegos, le preguntaron qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza en aquel momento, mientras grandes pantallas repetían la escena para todo Panem. Ninguna emoción se traslucía en el rostro de Kenma cuando dijo:

—Pensé que me quería ir a casa cuanto antes— Se encogió de hombros —. Fue la manera más rápida que se me ocurrió.

Las pantallas mostraban las últimas imágenes de aquellos Juegos imposibles de olvidar, cuando Kenma deslizó sus dedos por el panel de control oculto y todas las trampas de la arena se encendieron imprevistamente a la vez. Nueve tributos cayeron abatidos por duchas de ácido, quemaduras de gas, corrientes eléctricas letales y, en el caso de los profesionales refugiados en la Cornucopia, una explosión que hizo añicos todo el edificio, astillas de mosaicos y azulejos disparándose en todas direcciones, una columna de humo ennegreciendo el cielo.

Y la trepidante escena final: el décimo tributo, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo enterrada por los escombros, la sangre brotándole por un corte profundo en la frente. Sus ojos dándose vueltas en sus cuencas, sus manos moviéndose convulsivamente, quejidos sin aliento escapando de sus labios.

De la cortina de humo y polvo surgió una sombra oscura, los cabellos negros apelmazados contra el rostro mugriento. Kenma se arrodilló junto al tributo del Distrito 2, el único por el cual aún no había sonado el cañón, y contempló impasible su agonía. El chico estiró una mano, quizás para agarrar a su enemigo, pero le temblaba demasiado. Kenma buscó entre sus ropas y de un bolsillo sacó un cuchillo, la hoja destellando bajo la luz mortecina.

Un murmullo apenas captado por los potentes micrófonos:

—¿Cómo había dicho Kuro que…? Ah, ya.

Tomó con una mano al muchacho por los cabellos cubiertos de polvo y sangre y movió su cabeza a un lado, mientras que la otra deslizaba sin vacilación el cuchillo por su garganta. Tragó saliva cuando la sangre le salpicó la cara, pero cualquier otra reacción fue opacada pronto por las trompetas y el anuncio del nuevo vencedor del Distrito 3.

—Nos dejaste a todos sin aliento, Kenma –decía el entrevistador, sus ojos maquillados de flúor muy abiertos —. Nunca nadie vio una final más impactante. ¡Ni siquiera nos diste tiempo a hacer las entrevistas a las familias de los ocho finalistas!

—Lo siento —dijo Kenma, en su tono monocorde habitual. Sus cabellos ya no eran negros, sino de un rubio brillante, más dignos de un vencedor en opinión de su estilista. Seguían, sin embargo, cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

El entrevistador le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, Kenma, no tienes nada de qué disculparte: tus Juegos fueron absolutamente épicos, ¿verdad que sí? —La audiencia aprovechó su pie para gritar y aplaudir a rabiar—. Todavía estoy temblando de emoción. Mira mi mano, no se queda quieta.

(Él podía permitirse tales muestras de entusiasmo. El Vigilante en Jefe, incapaz de predecir que un tributo pudiera manipular las trampas desde la misma arena, corrió una suerte muy diferente).

Un año más tarde, el Capitolio dejó muy en claro su opinión sobre el extraordinario final de los Juegos de Kozume Kenma durante la siguiente Cosecha, cuando el escolta del Distrito 3 leyó con voz bien clara _Kuroo Tetsuro_.


End file.
